Brandon bought a new pair of shorts at the store when they were having a $10\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of shorts was $$21$, how much did Brandon pay with the discount?
Answer: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$21$ $\times$ $10\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{10}{100}$ which is also equal to $10 \div 100$ $10 \div 100 = 0.10$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.10$ $\times$ $$21$ $ = $ $$2.10$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Brandon paid. $$21$ $-$ $$2.10$ $ = $ $$18.90$ Brandon paid $$18.90$ for the pair of shorts.